marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of Agamotto
The Eye of Agamotto was a powerful relic created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, to contain the power of the Time Stone inside it. It has been passed down the long line of Sorcerers Supreme that followed him. The Eye has the ability to manipulate the flow of time and was used by Doctor Strange to fight Kaecilius and Dormammu and restore the Hong Kong Sanctum. It was placed back in Kamar-Taj until Strange could learn how to control it. The Eye was destroyed by Thanos during the Battle of Titan, although the Time Stone was removed and hidden by Strange prior to the battle. In 2023, the Avengers initiated a Time Heist in order to resurrect the lives Thanos had claimed. Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Ant-Man were sent back in time to May 4, 2012 during the Battle of New York to retrieve the Space and Mind and Time Stone, where Hulk successfully convinced the Ancient One to relinquish the stone housed with the Eye. Following the Battle of Earth, where Iron Man used all six stones to kill Thanos and his army at the cost of his own life, Captain America time-traveled to 2012 to return the Time Stone. History Creation The Eye was created by Agamotto, using the Time Stone as a component to allow the user to safely wield it without directly touching it and suffering the adverse effects of touching an infinity stone. The container was created in the shape of an eye, hence its name. The mystical properties of the relic, as well as the spells and gestures necessary to use it, were studied by the writer Cagliostro, who wrote them down on his personal grimoire. The Eye remained in Kamar-Taj where it was discovered by Doctor Stephen Strange. Battle of New York In 2012, the Ancient One brought the Eye of Agamotto with her to New York City as she defended its Sanctum from the invading Chitauri.Avengers: Endgame Strange's Training using the Eye of Agamotto for the first time]] Having read one of the passages in the Book of Cagliostro about the Eye, Doctor Strange put on the pendent and tested its power on an apple, forwarding and reversing time on the object. He then used the Eye's power on the book, discovering and reading the stolen passages about the Dark Dimension and Dormammu. However, he stopped using its power as it began creating different alternate timelines, which Wong and Mordo warned against, because it could destroy the natural order.Doctor Strange Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum uses the Eye of Agamotto's power]] Strange later used the Eye to rewind time in Hong Kong, restoring its Sanctum, and bringing Wong back to life, until he was stopped by Kaecilius, causing all of time to stop before the Sanctum could be restored, thus allowing the Dark Dimension through. Strange flew into the Dark Dimension and activated the Eye. creating a time loop to face Dormammu]] When he confronted Dormammu to parley, Dormammu killed him, but the Eye's power trapped them both in a time loop that would restart every time Strange died. Dormammu finally relented and accepted Strange's terms, withdrawing his attack on Earth and taking away his Zealots. putting the Eye of Agamotto back on its place in Kamar-Taj]] With Dormammu gone, Strange returned the Eye to its place in Kamar-Taj feeling he was not ready to wield it yet. Wong agreed, stating that walking around with an Infinity Stone in plain sight is a bad idea. However, Strange wore the Eye during his meeting with Thor.Thor: Ragnarok Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village tries to take the Eye of Agamotto]] During the Black Order's arrival in New York City for the Time Stone, Doctor Strange attempted to use the Eye against Ebony Maw, but was restrained before he could activate it. As Maw attempted to grab the amulet, the Eye glowed with Eldritch Magic, burning his hand as Strange explained that he placed a protection spell over it that would hold even if he were killed. Maw decided to take Strange and the Eye to his Q-Ship, intending to torture him into giving up the Time Stone and bringing it to Thanos on Titan.Avengers: Infinity War Searching for a Solution grabs the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange]] Strange used the Eye again on Titan to review over 14 million possible outcomes of the impending battle against Thanos, revealing that there was only a single outcome where they were successful. Before Thanos arrived, as Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Guardians of the Galaxy prepared themselves, Strange removed the Time Stone from the Eye of Agamotto, leaving the relic empty during the battle. After Thanos defeated Strange, he took and crushed the relic with his hand, revealing Strange's deception before tossing the sorcerer aside. Time Heist Theft of the Time Stone In 2023, five years after the Snap, Tony Stark devised a method to use the Quantum Realm in order to travel through time safely. In order to reverse the effects of the Snap, the Avengers subsequently initiated a Time Heist, a mission involving traveling to the past in order to reclaim all six Infinity Stones and bring them to the present. During a brainstorming session to ascertain the location of the stones, Natasha Romanoff informed the team that the Mind, Space and Time Stone were all in New York City in 2012. In order to retrieve the Time Stone, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Scott Lang were sent back in time to May 4, 2012, during the Battle of New York, back when the stone was inside the Eye of Agamotto. When Hulk arrived at the New York Sanctum, he attempted to take the Time Stone from the Ancient One only to be forced out his body and into the Astral Dimension so they could talk civilly. While Banner insisted that the Time Stone would be returned before its absence caused any damage to the timeline, the Ancient One refused, citing that if he died and did not return the Time Stone, then the new timeline would be left defenseless against its own version of Thanos and any other threats before Banner revealed Strange had given up the Stone willingly. Convinced, the Ancient One surrendered the Stone to Banner who brought it to 2023. After successfully transporting the past versions of the stones to the present, Hulk, wearing a Nano Gauntlet created by Stark, harnessed the power of the six stones to resurrect the lives claimed by Thanos, albeit losing the ability to use his right arm in the process. Moments after the resurrection, the New Avengers Facility was attacked by the past version of Thanos, who had time-traveled from 2014 to 2023. Iron Man, Captain America and Thor fought the Mad Titan before they were given assistance by the newly resurrected heroes, sparking the Battle of Earth, which culminated in Iron Man sacrificing his life by using all six stones to kill Thanos and his army. Following Stark's funeral, Captain America was sent back in time by Hulk in order to put back the Infinity Stones to whence they were taken and journeyed back to New York in 2012 to return the Time Stone. Capabilities inside the Eye of Agamotto]] As the container of the Time Stone, the Eye of Agamotto allows its wielder to use the Infinity Stone's power without having to physically touch it. The eye itself is usually closed and must be opened via sorcery in order to access the stone. Eldritch Magic is shown to be one of the ways of tapping into the stone's power to harness it in the form of time manipulation spells. Empowered by its Infinity Stone, the Eye has tremendous time-based powers, able to control the flow of time on a small or massive scale. In a smaller scale, the Time Stone allows the user to turn something back to its previous state or accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet. At a large scale, the stone can rewind time to undo entire events, to the point that doing so can even bring a dead person back to life by rewinding time to a point prior to their death. If the user is interrupted while rewinding time, time freezes until the user resumes the spell. However, it appears that while able to create a copy of a torn object, to truly recreate said object are difficult, as while the prodigiously gifted Doctor Strange was able to create a reconstruction of the stolen pages of the Book of Cagliostro and read from it, he was unable to make it real and could only reveal what had been there before, although it is possible to accomplish this if the wielder has the sufficient skill, as Thanos, with the Time Stone, was capable of truly recreating the Mind Stone after it was destroyed by Wanda while simultaneously resurrecting Vision. The Ancient One was able to use the Eye to peer through time to a limited extent and gain a degree of awareness of possible futures, suggesting that in addition to the Eye's control over the flow of time, it can also be used to grant a sorcerer a degree of clairvoyance should said sorcerer have the knowledge needed. Doctor Strange later gained the ability to do the same, using the Eye to peer into the future and see 14 million possibilities where he and his allies lost against Thanos and only one possibility of victory. The Eye can also be used to set up a time loop, resetting its state and repeating an event infinitely until the wielder stops its effects. It appears skilled sorcerers, or perhaps users of powers from the Dark Dimension can, to an extent, subtract themselves to the effects of the stone, stopping the time reversal affecting oneself or noticing that one is stuck in a time loop. It is noted by Wong and Karl Mordo that the use of the Eye is contrary to the natural order of things, and is extremely dangerous as it can break the natural flow of time and create alternate timelines and wielding the Eye without properly mastering its time-based powers can very well kill its wielder. With Wong's approval, it was placed back on its pedestal by Strange until he learns how to properly harness its powers. Trivia *In the comics, the Eye of Agamotto is one of three eyes created by Agamotto, placed into the care of Eternity until given to Doctor Strange in order to battle Dormammu. It is used for order or "white" magic only. It does not respond to an evil user's commands, and can only be utilized by a magician of a pure heart and clean soul. **Scott Derrickson, director of Doctor Strange, said the Eye of Agamotto from the comics was too powerful to be used in the film.Cinema Blend: How An Infinity Stone Ended Up In Doctor Strange *This is the second Infinity Stone not to be used to destroy the main antagonist during its first appearance, first being the Aether. However, it is nonetheless instrumental in defeating both Dormammu and Kaecilius. *Due to a filming error, Doctor Strange was briefly shown wearing the Eye of Agamotto during the lineup in the Battle of Earth, right before Captain America said "Avengers, assemble!" References External Links * * * Category:Items Category:Relics Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Comics Items Category:Infinity Stones Containment Units